Breaking the habit
by LBT-13
Summary: Ryou + suicide because of his view on life. Need I say more?


Breaking The Habit  
  
( Intro music ) ( Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again )  
  
I was in my room, thinking. It was the 48th time Bakura had hurt me. I'd snapped and asked him to end my ruined life and kill me. Instead, on instinct, he'd called Yugi and Yami over, along with my so-called second cousin. They were downstairs talking.  
  
(I don't want to be the one The battles always choose Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused )  
  
If they thought they were confused by my actions, then they were wrong. I was. Everyone told me to stand up for myself, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt anyone again.  
  
( I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm Breaking the habit Tonight )  
  
I didn't get it. Why do I do what I do? What's the point in it? I know for sure it isn't right. It's a habit. Bakura hits me, and I purposely instigate. I don't know why I would cry afterwards. Perhaps I should end it.. And break my habit.  
  
( Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than anytime before I have no options left again )  
  
I took the knife Bakura would threaten me with and shut my door. It clicked into place as I locked it. I think they heard, because they stop talking and come up here. I open my window and step onto the roof. They wouldn't care.  
  
( I'll paint it on the walls Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends )  
  
They tried picking the lock on my door. I knew that Bakura would be able to open it. So I backed to the edge of the roof. I used the power of my Millenium Ring and had it look like his walls said ' It's my fault ' in my blood. They entered as I finished slitting one of my wrists. Yugi gasped.  
" Ryou. " he whispered before crying. Yami comforted him.  
" What's this supposed to mean? " my second cousin asked, looking at the walls.  
" It's my fault. " I repeated.  
" About? " I grinned.  
" Well, seems like Seto Takashi no longer exists. Now it's Kaiba. Cold- hearted Kaiba. " He glared at me. " Hmm. Don't you remember? About Reesha? " Bakura and Seto gaped. " And that is what the writing means. "  
" You still aren't making any sense. " Yugi muttered.  
" My sister, Reesha. She was a year older than me. She always hit me when Bakura told her to. And told me to fight back. So one day, I caught her by the stairs. She hit me and started saying I was an insolent, good for nothing brat that couldn't fight back. So I pushed her down the stairs and she died. " I answered bitterly.  
" So that's why you don't fight back? " Yami asked.  
" Correct. " I replied. " And I've lied. A lot. "  
" So explain. " Seto demanded.  
" My parents didn't die on accident, eiher. I learned to control the real power of the Millenium Ring at age 8. Isn't that when they died ' mysteriously ' ? " I asked slyly.  
" You've gone insane. " Yugi said. Bakura and Seto nodded.  
  
( I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit Breaking the habit Tonight.. )  
  
" No. I just can't take what fate has givin me. I've lost my family, and Yugi's really my only friend, so I'm killing myself. Bakura has tried. " Ryou answered.  
" What are you doing!? " Yami shouted.  
" Good bye. "  
  
~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~  
  
Me: Like it says, please review. Ryou: I feel hated. Bakura: Ha! He is a weak little bas- Me: DON'T YOU EVEN START!!! RYOU DIED BECAUSE IT WENT WITH THE SONG!!! ( although Yugi would have done nice as a depression fic.) Yami: DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM!!!! Me and Bakura: Damnit. Yugi: Yeah, ok. Just review. Me: Yeah, I want to see how many read it, like it, and hate it, so flames excepted! 


End file.
